Omake-Pfadlib
by Ossanana
Summary: [SPOIL] Une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer après certains évènements du chapitre 115.


**Bonjour/bonsoir! Avant toute chose, sachez que cet écrit spoile les évènements des scans 114 et 115! (ce sont de gros spoils, il serait donc dommage de le lire sans avoir connaissance des fameux évènements)**

**Me voici donc avec un one shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et comme Isayama ne se décide pas à nous donner des nouvelles de ces persos il a fallu que j'évacue mes réflexions xD**

**Désolée pour ce débordement de malheur :c**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hange parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser hors de la vase dans laquelle le courant les avait entrainés Levi et elle. Le ruisseau s'était séparé en deux parties à un moment donné, leur permettant de semer inconsciemment leurs poursuivants qui se trouvaient sur la rive opposée. Hange savait néanmoins qu'elle avait très peu de temps pour les mettre tous deux à l'abri avant qu'ils ne les trouvent.

Elle réussi à trainer Levi sur quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Leurs vêtements remplis d'eau et de boue les alourdissaient considérablement et toute son énergie était partie dans sa volonté de garder leurs têtes hors de l'eau, de survivre...

Son souffle erratique résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne et sa vision devint floue pendant quelques secondes.

Elle prit le temps de calmer quelque peu les battements de son cœur avant de pousser son corps à se relever, au delà de l'épuisement.

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour agripper le tissus sous les épaules de son camarade, une voix lui parvint.

« **Han.. ge... **»

Elle se laissa retomber par terre sous la surprise et se pencha au dessus de son ami pour constater qu'une pupille grise la fixait, ou bien tentait de la fixer.

« **Levi ! Bon sang, tu es là.. tu es là... reste avec moi surtout, d'accord ? Regarde moi.. c'est bien, concentre toi...**

**\- Hange.. qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que..**

**\- Chut, fais moi confiance, débrouille toi pour survivre, je m'occupe de sauver les misérables créatures que nous sommes...** »

La major cru voir une lueur résignée passer dans la prunelle du caporal ainsi qu'un rictus furtif sur ses lèvres. Puis les traits de son visage se changèrent en une expression de douleur et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour tousser du sang. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son souffle.

Hange grimaça et se releva précipitamment, oubliant sa fatigue et ses propres douleurs.

« **Accroche toi, je vais nous...**

**\- Laisse moi... **»

La major fronça les sourcils et décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais à nouveau, après quelques mètres parcourus, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

« **Merde !**

**\- Laisse moi, je te dis... ça vaut pas le coup. Je.. je.. je vais pas tenir.**

**\- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ordonne de survivre, tu m'entends ? **»

Levi eut un soupir amusé.

« **T'écoutais jamais.. quand moi je t'en donnais... des ordres... a-alors... va te faire foutre. **»

Hange eut un éclat de rire qui usa ses dernières forces. Elle se retrouva allongée aux côtés de son ami et remarqua qu'il palissait dangereusement.

«** Hé.. tu ne m'abandonnes pas hein ? **»

Un nouveau sourire se forma aux coins des lèvres du caporal et cela inquiéta vraiment son amie qui ne l'avait jamais connu aussi ouvert.

« **Ça.. ça nous dépasse. Tout ça. **» Murmura-t-il.

Hange souffla par le nez et se mit à fixer le ciel et ses nuages.

« **Oui... on est vieux maintenant. **»

Elle entendit son camarade repartir dans une nouvelle quinte de toux et décida de continuer de parler pour attirer son attention.

« **Place à la nouvelle génération, qui nous a sorti de l'ignorance... mais est-ce que.. c'est vraiment pour le mieux ? Seront-ils capables d'arrêter les tueries ?** »

Levi cessa de tousser mais ne sembla pas parvenir à reprendre son souffle.

Hange bascula son corps sur son côté droit pour se trouver face à lui. Elle constata qu'il tremblait. De froid, sans doute... Il marmonna tout bas.

« **Je suis... fatigué. Tellement...**

**\- Levi... s'il te plait...** » souffla la major.

Elle savait que c'était inutile mais ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle ne voulait pas être la dernière. Elle ne voulait pas que son espoir s'éteigne à jamais avec le plus grand soldat de l'humanité. Mais elle savait. Et son corps avait réagi bien avant son esprit. Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues plus vite que le courant du ruisseau et elle tremblait... à présent elle savait qu'aucun d'eux deux n'avait froid.

« **Ça va aller. **Dit-elle pour le rassurer, ou bien pour se rassurer elle-même.** Ça va aller... **»

Levi ne répondit pas mais lui offrit un dernier sourire tandis que son regard se perdait entre les nuages.

Alors qu'il semblait prêt à rendre son dernier souffle, une lueur angoissée s'alluma dans l'iris de son œil. Il tenta de prononcer un mot mais n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour y parvenir.

Hange comprit, ferma les yeux et lui dévoua un sourire rassurant.

« **Il est mort, ne t'inquiète pas. **»

Alors, la larme qui menaçait de couler depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance dévala lentement sa joue gauche, sillonnant les traces de sang séché pour finir sa longue descente sur l'herbe fraiche qui l'accueillit avec compassion, tout comme elle accueillait celui qui l'avait portée pendant de longues années.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà.. vous avez le droit de me tuer avec vos lances foudroyantes, mais proprement svp x)**_


End file.
